HIV is the virus that is responsible for the worldwide AIDS epidemic. The initial stages of HIV infection involve the fusion of viral membrane with the target cell membrane, a process that injects the viral contents into the cellular cytoplasm. On the viral side, the molecular complex responsible for the fusion activity contains the surface protein gp 120 and the transmembrane protein gp41. It is the current hypothesis that gp120 interacts with the proteins CD4 and coreceptor on the target cell, resulting in a conformational change that causes gp41 to insert its amino terminus (fusion peptide region) into the target cell membrane. This structural rearrangement promotes the fusion of virus and cellular membranes through a poorly understood mechanism.
Described herein are chimeric peptides comprising a soluble trimeric coiled-coil and all or a portion of the N-peptide region of HIV gp41. These molecules are stable, trimeric coiled-coils that inhibit HIV entry into cells, such as human cells. Such peptides can be further assessed to demonstrate their ability to serve as potent anti-HIV therapeutic molecules and thus, as therapeutic molecules or drugs.